Collection
by Tidoo
Summary: Un petit recueil de ficlets, suivant l'inspiration du moment et divers thèmes péchés ici ou là. Essentiellement Royai, plus ou moins voyant.
1. Garce

Trois uniformes bleus traversèrent la rue sous une pluie battante. Ils ne ralentirent qu'une fois à l'abri du porche et les uns derrière les autres, ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Le sous-lieutenant Havoc fut le premier a osé dire ce que ses camarades pensaient tout bas avant de s'allumer une cigarette. « C'est vraiment pas un temps à trainer dehors ! »

Les deux autres opinèrent vigoureusement du chef mais étaient incapables de parler. Breda s'appuya contre le mur pour tenter de reprendre son soufle pendant que Fuery s'affalait directement par terre, épuisé par sa course.

Le colonel, qui rejoingnait son bureau après son habituel entretien avec le général fut surpris de trouver son équipe dans un tel état et ne put s'empêcher de leur demander une explication.

Les trois gaillards retrouvèrent rapidement la forme pour se plaindre une nouvelle fois du lieutenant Hawkeye qui les avaient envoyés chercher des documents à la bibliothèque, alors que celle-ci était fermée.

Roy fut surpris, mais évita d'en rajouter en donnant son avis sur cette affaire. Il envoya plutôt ses hommes se sécher et leur promit de régler cette histoire avec son assistante.

En rentrant dans le bureau, il la trouva assise tranquillement à son poste, une tasse de thé à la main, en train de lire. Elle semblait parfaitement détendue et ne se souciait apparemment pas une seconde du temps qu'il faisait.

Le colonel lui demanda d'un ton détaché comment l'après-midi s'était passé et le lieutenant se contenta de hausser les épaules, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et s'installa sur le coin de son bureau, tout en poussant un peu son livre de manière à attirer son attention.

« Et les autres, ils sont déjà partis ? »

Cette fois, Liza eut du mal à ne pas sourire franchement.

« Ils sont allés chercher les registres sur l'affaire Barney. Ils ne devraient plus tarder, monsieur. »

« Les registres ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Liza répondit d'une voix lasse qu'ils avaient parié sur le nom de celui qui s'était occupé de l'arrestation de ce trafiquant et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord. Par conséquent, elle leur avait conseillé d'aller vérifier à la source.

Le colonel la regarda avec suspicion, essayant de se souvenir de cette affaire. Il repartit à son poste et chercha dans ses notes s'il avait une trace de ce dossier.

Soudain, il se rappela de toute l'histoire et retourna vers son assistante qui commençait à plier ses affaires.

« Vous partez déjà, Hawkeye ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire et leva les yeux vers la pendule. « J'ai fini mon service,monsieur. Et vous aussi d'ailleurs. »

Roy acquiesça et attrapa son manteau lui-aussi. Il la suivit jusqu'à sa voiture et attendit d'être à nouveau seul avec elle pour vérifier son idée.

« Dites-moi, lieutenant, pourquoi les avoir envoyés à la bibliothèque ? »

« Eh bien, je vous l'ai dit monsieur, pour qu'ils consultent les registres et trouvent leur réponse. »

Le colonel eut un sourire en coin et poursuivit : « Sauf que la bibliothèque est fermée aujourd'hui. »

Le lieutenant haussa les sourcils et feignant la surprise répliqua : « Vous êtes sûr, monsieur ? »

« C'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit ce matin, lieutenant... » Puis plongeant ses yeux dans les siens il ajouta : « En plus, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller jusque là. C'est vous qui vous êtes chargée de cette affaire, vous auriez pu le leur dire... »

Liza baissa les yeux, rougissant de s'être fait percer à jour. Elle essaya de se justifier, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. A la place, il se contenta de conclure en posant sa main sur sa joue :

« Ils ont raison, vous savez, vous faites une sacrée garce quand vous voulez ! » Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire devant son air effarouché.


	2. Chrysalide

**Chrysalide**

Le trajet depuis Resembool était long et Roy avait voulu se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être parti bien longtemps mais quand il rejoignit son compartiment, il trouva son assistante fermement endormie sous son manteau. Elle avait le front calé contre le montant de la fenêtre et les jambes bizarrement repliées sur la banquette dans une position qui ne devait pas être bien confortable mais ce qui retint l'attention de l'alchimiste fut surtout son visage serein, ses traits détendus et l'immense malaise qui lui plomba l'estomac.

Il connaissant Hawkeye depuis des années et bien qu'il fût conscient de longue date qu'elle n'était plus l'enfant maigrichonne et timide qu'il avait rencontrée au début de son apprentissage, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu passer à côté d'une telle transformation.

Lentement, en mesurant bien ses pas afin de surtout ne pas la réveiller, il s'approcha et prit un moment pour l'observer. Elle n'avait rien de différent par rapport à avant et pourtant, la question ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. A quelle moment était-elle devenue une si belle femme ?

Liza était mignonne, avec un charme discret mais c'était plus sa gentillesse qu'il avait notée quand il vivait avec elle. Après, oui, peut-être, quand il était revenu pour l'enterrement de son maître. Liza avait quelque chose de troublant, mais à ce moment-là, elle était en deuil et il était concentré sur l'alchimie, alors il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la question. Puis Ishval était arrivé et même si le cadet Hawkeye était toujours agréable à voir, Roy appréciait surtout sa compagnie sereine et son réconfort silencieux. Elle ne jugeait pas ses actions, ne commentait pas ses décisions, le laissait faire ses choix. C'était plus important que le reste. Après la guerre, le sous-lieutenant avait pris place à ses côtés, toujours un pas derrière pour surveiller qu'il ne lui arrivait rien, qu'il ne faiblissait pas et à partir de là, il avait noté son indéfectible fidélité, sa rassurante présence toujours là où il fallait quand il fallait et il s'était efforcé de ne rien voir d'autre que son absolue efficacité au travail. Hawkeye le comprenait à demis mots, anticipait ses besoins et répondait toujours à ses attentes sans sourciller, agissant dans l'ombre, tenant ses distances derrière un masque froid sans émotion et il s'était laissé berner.

S'asseyant lourdement sur la banquette en face d'elle, Roy étouffa un soupir. Il n'avait pas voulu voir ce qui était sous ses yeux parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y résister. Elle était trop parfaite, à la fois intelligente, efficace, discrète, compréhensive et maintenant qu'il y faisait vraiment attention, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. C'était trop pour lui. Même si ses idéaux étaient importants, même si son objectif devait passer avant tout, il trouvait difficile de prétendre l'indifférence alors qu'il l'avait enfin vraiment vue. Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux dans un impersonnel compartiment d'un train perdu au milieu de la campagne, il serait facile de se laisser aller. Il commençait déjà à fomenter des plans délirants pour transformer leur relation quand il y eut un sursaut sur la voie.

Bougeant dans son sommeil, Liza marmonna de manière incompréhensible et tira sur son manteau. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée malgré le passage d'un autre train juste à côté. Elle se tortilla un peu sur son siège et une jambe apparut, blanche et parfaitement galbée et Roy se prit à jurer. Ce serait tellement facile ! Du bout des doigts, il effleura son front, repoussa une mèche égarée et remit en place l'imperméable pour la couvrir complètement. Ce n'était pas raisonnable.

Il se leva en silence et après un dernier regard un brin envieux, il choisit de retourner arpenter les différents wagons afin de s'épargner le risque de céder à la tentation.


	3. Remontant

**Remontant**

Roy était assis au bar comme d'habitude à écouter le verbiage sans intérêt des filles autour de lui. Elles se pavanaient et essayaient, chacune à leur tour d'attirer son attention. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à flirter ce soir. Il avait eu une longue journée et n'était venu que pour se détendre un peu. Madame Christmas, la tenancière, le regardait du coin de l'oeil et comprit tout de suite ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle lui proposa une chambre et le colonel se contenta de sourire en la remerciant.

Malgré sa réputation, il ne montait jamais avec aucune des employées du pub. Il discutait, leur payait un verre à l'occasion, ou les invitait à dîner quand il avait besoin d'informations précises, mais il n'utilisait pas leurs autres services, au grand dam de plusieurs d'entre elles. Seulement aucune n'éveillait le moindre intérêt chez lui. Jusqu'à ce soir.

Quand elle fit son apparition, Roy eut le souffle coupé. Elle portait une longue robe noire, étonnante de sobriété par rapport aux tenues des autres, mais ce qui attira tout de suite l'attention de l'alchimiste était la découpe provocante sur le coté, révélant une cuisse longue et fuselée au galbe parfait. Elle s'assit en croisant les jambes et Roy dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas rester les yeux rivés sur la lisière de son bas.

Lentement, il apprécia le reste de sa personne. Des hanches fines, une taille de guêpe, des seins fermes, des épaules gracieuse, un cou de danseuse, de longs cheveux blonds, une petite bouche rose, des yeux chocolat qui se plantèrent dans les siens. Roy déglutit difficilement en se rendant compte de qui il avait en face de lui.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye ?! » Il n'en revenait pas. L'alcool devait lui jouer des tours. Jamais son assistante ne se retrouverait dans un endroit pareil, et encore moins dans une tenue aussi provocante. Pourtant, la ressemblance était troublante.

D'ailleurs, sans surprise, elle leva un sourcil et lui dit froidement : « Vous avez dû me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre... »

Quelque chose dans son sourire le perturba et il ne sut comment répondre. Même sa voix correspondait ! Madame Christmas ne rata rien de l'échange et avec un sourire en coin, elle s'approcha de Roy pour faire les présentations.

« Tu ne connais pas ma petite nouvelle, je crois. »

Puis tendant la main en direction de la blonde, elle ajouta : « Voici Elizabeth-chan. Je me suis dit qu'elle devrait te plaire... »

Elle tendit ensuite une clé à Elizabeth, qui l'attrapa en souriant avec de se tourner vers le colonel et, le gratifiant d'un coup d'oeil suggestif, elle prit la direction de l'escalier. Roy la suivit du regard, les yeux toujours accrochés à ses jambes interminables qui le provoquaient un peu plus à chaque marche.

Comme il ne bougeait pas, madame Christmas intervint à nouveau : « Elle n'est là que pour toi, mon petit Roy et ça n'a pas été facile de la faire venir, alors tu devrais éviter de la faire attendre. »

Comprenant enfin ce que la tenancière avait organisé, il hocha la tête et ne se fit pas prier davantage pour rejoindre la jeune femme dans sa chambre.


End file.
